


The Night of their Life

by aly (leftaside)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, graves has the night of his life probably, i don't know where this came from, when feeling down write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/aly
Summary: Tina still didn't know how this happened.One moment they were drinking rich wine around the table, and the next they were all naked on the bed.Not that she minded.At all.





	The Night of their Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling down.... And this wrote itself.

Tina still didn't know how this happened.

One moment they were drinking rich wine around the table, and the next they were all naked on the bed.

Not that she minded. _At all_.

Graves sat against the headboard, all immaculate and comfortable, even if it wasn't his bed at all. He was leisurely stroking his cock, up and down, thumb working around his head—all the while watching as Tina kissed Newt senseless.

It started with his plump lips, to his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, his jaw—his _nipples_.

She knew how sensitive Newt was. This wasn't knew; this was familiar. Graves was a great addition, though.

He watched hungrily as Tina pushed Newt on the bed, and Newt crawled backwards until he was on Graves’ lap, moaning as he felt Graves’ cock against his backside.

Tina promptly sat on his lap, continuing her ministrations.

Newt was moaning and gasping, Tina slurping at his nipples, up to his neck. He felt slick fingers stroking his hole.

“ _Merlin_ —” he choked.

One finger went in, prodding and slow, going as far as it could.

He could feel Tina leaving a love mark on his neck—biting and sucking as she rolled her hips against his cock.

A second finger went in, followed by another—

“I can feel your hole twitching around my fingers,” Graves said behind him, chest rumbling.

Newt moaned again. He was so ready. _So ready_.

Tina was humming in front of him as she positioned herself on his shaft—slowly, ever so slowly, she went down—Newt being engulfed slowly into her hot, slick cunt.

Tina’s moan was muffled by Graves’ hungry kiss, right over Newt’s shoulder.

He could see his tongue licking her lips, how her mouth opened easily, letting him slide in—

Newt’s hands went around Tina’s waist, holding her as she shared a hungry kiss. He guided her up, down, up, down—

Tina took a gasping breath as she broke the kiss, moaning wantonly as she rode Newt’s cock. She grabbed Newt’s hands and guided them up her body—travelling along her midsection, up her breasts and circling the little nubs. _Stroking, pinching_.

Tina slammed her hips down, eliciting a strangled moan from Newt’s perfect, pink lips.

She locked eyes with Graves’ dark ones. With a shaky nod, she rose, helping Newt position himself on Graves’ cock—

For a moment she envied him as he gasped and moaned as he slid down—but they had the entire night ahead of themselves.

So Tina sat back on the bed, grabbing Newt’s hair and pushing his head back—effectively baring his throat to Graves’ mercy—and kissed him again, soft and passionate. She started on his body again—his neck, his nipples, his midsection—

—his inner thighs.

Newt whimpered, his cock right next to Tina’s head, precome leaking. Tina was completely mesmerised by the sight she had in front of her.

His cock stood proudly next to her, drops of sweat rolling slowly along his body, his nipples erect and pink, his neck full of teeth marks and red, his plump lips pink and parted, drool dribbling down his chin, tears streaming down his cheeks, sweaty ginger hair glued to his forehead—

It left Tina _breathless_ for a moment.

“ _Tina_ ,” Newt moaned, eyes pleading as he looked down at her.

She gave him the most wicked smile she could muster. He _whimpered_.

Tina started slowly—with slight difficulty as Newt bounced on Graves cock—licking her way up from Newt’s balls, engulfing them in her mouth, smearing saliva all over them. She continued up, tongue rolling around the base of his cock, slurping _up, up, up_.

Above her, Newt was moaning nonsensical things—“ _ah_ , so good, _yes_ , always so good for me, _Merlin_ , fuck—”

Graves had thrown his head back, rocking his hips up in rhythm with Newt’s, groaning, “So tight, so hot, _fuck_ —”

And Tina touched herself under this display of pure, _raw_ passion—of bodies gliding together in unison—of the mess their voices made—

She rubbed against her clit frantically, all the while sucking Newt off, bobbing her head up and down, moaning as she felt Newt’s hand on her hair, pushing her further down— _choking_ her around his throbbing cock.

He was so close— _oh so close_ —  
And Tina was around him, _sucking_ and _licking_ — _demanding_ his come—

She let go just in time, gasping for air as white stripes of come shot against her chest, dribbling down her breasts, and Tina _moaned_ —

She continued, sucking the last drops of come until Newt was left dry, soft and sensitive.

They moved. Graves held a boneless Newt up, Tina helping him laying Newt on the bed. He was staring at them, eyes droopy.

Tina went on her hands and knees next to him, knowing perfectly well that Newt had the most amazing view as Graves rubbed the head of his cock against her cunt, smearing precome all over, mixing with her slick. She fell to her elbows as Graves penetrated her and arched her arse up in the air.

Graves felt so good, she could’ve cried—how many times had she dreamt about this? How many times had she imagined of the different ways Graves could take her?

Here he was—fucking her senseless, ripping every moan and gasp from her throat as her boyfriend—also properly fucked out of his mind—watched them with half lidded eyes.

“ _Fuck_ —so wet, so wet for me—”

With a shaky hand, she rubbed her clit once more, trying her best to accompany Graves’ rhythm. She was _so close_ —

She could feel a tingling sensation go all over her body and she _moaned_ —her toes curled, her head pulled back as she let out the most rawest moan she ever made—she was sure their neighbours could hear her—

She slumped against the bed, legs and fingers twitching and Graves groaned on top of her, using her body like a rag doll, pushing _deeper_ , his nails digging at her hips, his thrusts becoming erratic—

He let her go, holding himself on his elbow as he continued to stroke himself. White hot come fell on Tina’s backside, and she could feel as Graves smeared it with his own cock, marking her up with his come.

She sighed happily, locking eyes with Newt next to her. He leaned forward, kissing her nose softly, lovingly.

Graves laid down on her other side.

After a moment of stillness, Tina said, “So—ready for round two?”  
She was met with two tired groans.

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually finishing writing some smut lol. What'd ya think?


End file.
